


The one that didn't break

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris' first murder. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one that didn't break

He’ll never forget the first one.  
He was clean, blond and tan, just like a brand spanking new Ken doll.  
He had a brightness and an innocence about him.  
Chris wanted to dirty him, drag him down under ground with sweet whispers of seductive nonsense to lull him into a false sense of security.  
Then break his limbs and rearrange them into a puppet’s broken posture.  
That’s how they found him.  
All broken and dirty.  
It was easier with the second one.  
Then there was the one he couldn’t break.  
That one he saved.  
That one would lead him into hell, and he’d still want more.


End file.
